Jedi Don't Cry
by Ballisticrime
Summary: Its just a simple Anakin is Angry story.Please read.Its my first Star Wars Fic.Please review.I do'nt think this story is THAT bad...
1. Chapter 1

"Jedi Don't Cry…"

Anakin was staring off the balcony watching ships speed by.Anakin felt a cold shiver up his skin.He really felt lonely,Sure there was Threepio and Artoo and The Twins

But it just wasn't the same without Padme.Anakin started to cry.

"Why did you leave me?" Anakin moaned "I don't deserve this and definitely not the twins!" He screamed in anger

Anakin just wanted to die. He desperately needed something to do other torment himself with Padme.So He went downstairs and annoy his children.He watched silently

As Luke tried to get his Speeder Toy off the shelf.Anakin noticed how much Luke looked like himself.

"Need help Lukey old boy?" Anakin asked helpfully

"No DAD!" Luke cried out defiantly "Imma big boy now!Bigger den LEEYYIA!"

"No way short stuff!I'm exactly 600 000 inchies taller than YOU!" Leia cried out triumphantly

Anakin sighed and picked Luke's toy of the shelf.

"Here and don't make a mess please.You nearly ran that thing into a picture of mommy." Anakin reminded his young son

Padme.Anakin thought to himself bitterly.After giving birth to the children she had given Leia to Bail Organa And Luke to the Lars.It had taken his quite some time to straighten out the mess.Why had she given them away like that?Didnt she love the little bundles of hyperactive joys?He really needed something else to do.Dwelling on someone who wasn't there wasnt good.He had other problems to deal with now.

"We'll eat in a while okay guys?" Anakin told the Twins

"Girl!" Leia reminded her Father

Anakin smiled. She was so much like her mother. So Vibrant and Active…and sooo cute.He really missed Padme.

"D'you guys wanna see a movie right after breakfast?" He suggested

"Yeah DAD!" Luke exclaimed happily "We could watch "The Abominable Arictus Monster from Planet Atliam"!"

"Okay.But I want you two to eat breakfast and change."

The twins moved with hyperactive speed as they ran into the dining room.Anakin's smile faded as heonce more thought about Padme.

"I REALLY NEED SOMETHING TO DO!"Anakin moaned to no one in particular

Yoh guys will ya please review for me?I really need to know if this is good.Thanks Y'all.


	2. Scenes and Sights

"Scenes and Sights"

Anakin watched the Little movie screen in front of him.He watched the helpless Ammorrian hero try and rescue his People from The Giant Monster.

He chuckled as he aimed The useless proton pistol at it knowing it will have no effect.

"How can you kids like this movie?" Anakin asked his children

"Captain Heero is a HERO!" Luke answered defiantly

Anakin chuckled at the little boy's faith.Anakin looked down at the chair's handle.Anakin stroked it a few times thinking of Padme.He really missed her.

He wondered where she was.Maybe she was busy saving some Planet like Captain Heero. Maybe that's why he left him alone.Because she didn't have

Time to care about a Jedi wanna-be or Little Devils.Anakin laughed at himself.Padme would never really do that.Anakin quickly broke off his thoughts as

a little girl tapped him vigorously at the back.

"Daddeee!" Leia whined

"Yes darling?" Anakin responded

"I ran out of popcorn!"

"Already?But that was your 5th one.Luke isn't even done with his 2nd one." Anakin groaned

"Please Daddy!"

"Sure.But this time don't finish it too fast." Anakin said rising to go to the snacks stand.

Actually Anakin was happy for a reason to leave the Cinema the movie had been boring.All Anakin really wanted to do was think about Padme.Anakin

Ordered one Jumbo barbeque popcorn bag and three sodas.Anakin looked at the young girl behind the counter.She reminded him of Padme because

Of her chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.Anakin didn't really miss Padme as if she was dead he saw her everyday at Republic meetings.He also

Noticed there was always a young and handsome Endorian Senator next to her most of the time.He could tell something was up between them.He watched the

man try to kiss her but Padme wouldn't let him.He laughed inside himself because technically Padme was still his.He was glad Padme would have nobody else

but him.But he could tell that the Boy was persistent.Anakin would have to fix that soon as Anakin walked back to his seat he handed the sodas and popcorn to

the children.He didn't bother looking at the movie.He was still thinking about the Endorian Senator.

The movie soon ended.Anakin walked back to his speeder with his children taking the rear still talking about Captain Heero and the monster.It was just senseless

Babble.Anakin knew Padme couldn't leave the Senate.The Republic needed her.Anakin shifted his thoughts back to the present.

"C'mon guys less Talky more Walky!" Anakin scolded his twins for slowing him down.He really wanted to lie down and dream about his Padme.

"IT'S LEIA DADDEE!DONT GET MAD AT ME GET MAD AT HERR!" Luke teased

"I am NOT!" Leia argued

Anakin smiled.Fighting was their hobby.Anakin surveyed the crowd in front of his speeder.Then suddenly Anakin's eyes focused on something.A girl.She looked just like

His Padme.AND SHE WAS WALKING WITH THE ENDORIAN SENATOR.Anakin snarled angrily.This caught the attention of his children.

"Anything wrong daddy?" Leia asked innocently

"Stay here." Anakin answered gruffly as Anakin watched the two senstors start kissing.He couldn't believe it.HIS PADME was kissing alittle piece of endorian

scum!

Thank you for all those who reviewed.Your the best!


	3. Let The Fights Begin

"Let the Fights Begin"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Anakin screamed running between the two

"Actually you need to answer that question Master…" The male senator replied

Anakin snarled back at the senator.Now he REALLY was pissed.There was absolutely no way a little piece of Endor scum

Was gonna be able to make-out with HIS girl.Anakin glanced at Padme.She was looking emotionlessly at the two.Typical Anakin thought .

She obviously didn't want a fight.Okay.I wont fight Anakin thought but I wont let him get away.

"So." Anakin said struggling to keep his voice even. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Senator Rokaloft Reno III" the young man said proudly

"Reno then." Anakin snarled back

"You haven't told me your name yet Master Jedi." Asked Senator Reno

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said out loud

"Do you think we should be leaving Reno?It's getting late." Padme asked in a squeaky little voice

"Might as well." Reno answered smoothly "I'll be seeing you then Master Skywalker."

"See ya." Anakin answered gruffly

Anakin didn't like this at all Anakin thought as he waved Padme good-bye.She was going for a guy called _ROKALOFT?_Damn! Things

Were not looking good for him.Anakin rushed back to the ship.He quickly sped off home hardly giving a thought of the twins.Anakin was

really angry.KISSING!Anakin couldn't believe Padme…HIS PADME,Had actually done this to him.

"NO!" Anakin yelled out loud

No.Padme wouldn't have done that intentionally.Especially not to since she had kids.Yes.RENO probably had forced her into this.But why

Would someone like RENO want a relationship with Padme.Okay everyone wanted a relationship with her.I mean she was probably the

HOTTEST senator on THE SENATE!RENO wasn't so bad looking either.With his spiky blonde hair and flashy green eyes.Anakin

Buried his face in his hands.DAMN!He missed his little angel.He really missed the way she would snuggle next to him went they went to bed.

He missed the way she smelled.He missed the look in her eyes…when she smiled…when she was just thinking.He just missed everything

About his beautiful angel.

Anakin groaned rolled back into bed.Maybe this was all just a silly dream.Yeah…

43847-2357841574187581432758752blockblockblockblockblock738257483758758340754875475403875435703754057

Anakin awoke with a start.It was hard not to.I mean especially when a hyperactive toddler wanted to play piggy-back ride with her one

And only DADDY!

"Daddy!Daddy!I wanna go 'round the house!" Leia whined with a menacing looking chain attached to her arm.

Anakin made a quick glance at his clock.5:00 pm.Great.He had slept the whole day thinking and dreaming of watching Padme walking

Into the arms of the evil and dirty RENO!

"Did you eat your lunch?" Anakin asked blandly not really caring whether she answered or not.

"Yap daddy now piggy back!" Leia answered playfully twisting the chain in her arms.

"Later darling,Daddy has some business to take care of." Anakin said

"Well…OKAY!" Leia said frowning

Anakin was stumbling down a dark and scary street corner.It was raining.Anakin desperately wanted Padme by his side.It just wasn't fair that

RENO could have her.Analin glanced at his watch.5:57.They was late.Suddenly Anakin heard frantic footsteps coming from behind.Anakin

Whirled around ready to face his opponent.It was RENO.

"Greetings Master Jedi." Reno greeted Anakin with a smug look on his face

"Where is Padme?" Anakin looked worried

"She's fine." Reno said casually "Sleeping probably.I intercepted your call.There is no way I'm letting you keep her!"

Anakin sighed in relief.She was fine.But he was still angry he expected his beautiful angel and he got a piece of yellow chicken butt.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Anakin screamed

Author's Note

Thank you for all those who have reviewed it means so much to me.I hope you'll like this pathetic excuse for a chapter.


	4. Sweet Fights

"Sweet Fights"

Anakin glared angrily at his opponent.Anakin surveyed Reno's menacing looking blaster.

"I'll get you for everything you've done to me and my PADME!" Anakin screamed in anger

And with that Anakin ignited his lightsaber.Reno responded with a blue blaster shot…which

Anakin deflected with ease.

"I didn't take your Paddy…She simply found you boring." Reno said casually

Anakin was FURIOUS.Anakin really felt like chopping that little piece of crap into a zillion

Itty-bitty pieces.Oh yeah…That would be sweet.But NOT the Jedi way.

"I HATE YOU!" was all Anakin managed to say

"And I'm sure Paddy feels the same way." Reno laughed heartily

Anakin yelled out a crazy battle cry and lunged at the stupid senator.But Reno who was surprisingly quick dodged it with ease.

"Where the damn hell did you learn to fight?" Anakin screamed

"Ahh…Master Jedi anger clouds your thoughts." Reno grinned evilly "Isn't that what that what they teach you at the Temple?"

"You are a stupid little rat-hole with NO BRAIN!"

"Heh-heh.Nice one Master Skywalker" Reno laughed "Well it seems that this meeting has no use.Good-bye."

And with that Reno turned heel and left.Anakin was really pumped up now.How dare he?Just 'cause he was some big shot

Senator.Anakin walked back to his speeder.anakin glanced at his holo.Should he call her right now?Yeah…Maybe he should.

10 seconds later

"Hello?" came that sweet little voice of Padme

"Padme?" Anakin asked

"Duh.Who else?" Padme smiled

"I missed you." Anakin blurted out

"I was wondering when you'd call." Padme grinned

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH HIM!" Anakin screamed

"I was getting lonely.You never did call." Padme said sheepishly

"OF course I didn't call!I thought you left!" Anakin snarled

"You are sooo jealous Ani!I didn't think Jedi COULD get jealous." Padme teased

"I'm so not jealous." Anakin glared "Besides you're changing the subject."

"Errmm…BYE!" Padme said hastily as she turned off her holo

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Huh?" Anakin said stupidly

Why would she do that?Why?Why?Why?And why Reno! Anakin thought about this as he sped home to check on the twins.

Anakin smiled satisfied. The Twins were asleep and 3PO and R2 were sleeping. Anakin's mind quickly shifted to other things.

Padme…Obi-Wan…Padme…The Jedi…Padme…RENO…Padme…Padme…Padme…That was all he could think about.

Anakin was so angry at Reno,confused about Padme's dissing him.Things were going much too fast for his brain to register.

Maybe tomorrow they'd be all over.

Author's Note

Please forgive me about my pathetic writing skills.Please review.


	5. Girls Can Be Hazardous To Your Health

"Girls Can Be Hazardous To Your Health"

Anakin awoke the next day feeling like he'd been mauled by some vicious reeks or nexus. Neither of which being good. Anakin sighed…Thinking of girls who dissed guys who were madly in love with them was NOT good for one's health.His clock read 10:00 am.It was very late.Anakin sooo didn't want to get out of bed. Who likes getting out of bed anyway?Anakin glanced around taking a very detailed observation of the mere fact little toys of ALL shapes and sizes littered the floor.Carefully making his way around every single one of them Anakin took a veeery deep breath.

_A Jedi must not know Anger_

_Or Hate_

_Nor Love_

_Nor Sex_

_Nor Little Hype-Active Demons_

"LUUUKE!" Anakin yelled "LEEEEIYYYA!"

As though on cue the two little devils crept out from under their daddy's bed with nasty little grins on their faces.

"Yes daddy?" Leia responded with a very Padme-ish look on her face

Anakin let out a groan.That was what Leia did when she didn't want to get in trouble.Or when she WAS in trouble.

"Why are your toys all over MY ROOM?" Anakin sighed

"We were just playing dad!" Luke squeezed in the conversation

"YEAH!" Leia agreed "What he said!"

"Play somewhere else." Anakin said turning heel signifying that he was about to leave "And FIX this mess."

"AWWW MAAAN!"

Children.They were all the same.Always thinking about candy,Sugar,Cake,Chips and all that.Never ever studying either.Not that the Twins Needed to study.Both of them took on both parents equally.Both exceptionally smart and strong in the Force.Except Leia wanted to be a Senator and Luke a Jedi.They were both very perfect.The only ones who topped them both at their own games were He(Anakin) and Padme. Anakin stared down the stairs wondering what to do.Look for Padme and start forcing out answers or Hunting down Reno and pulverizing him into a zillion pieces.After a while Anakin made his decision to just beat up the cocky little freak.

"Daddy's going out!" Anakin yelled

"Why?" Leia asked with her Padme look on her face

"Daddy has things to do." Anakin said slowly choosing his words carefully "Be good.Dont fight with Luke.Dont shut down Artoo OR Threepio."

"Aww.Yes daddy." Leia whined

And with that Anakin kissed his daughter and son on the forehead and set off for his speeder his head streaming with thoughts about Padme and Reno.Maybe I should stop off at the Temple for a while.Anakin thought to himself.I should really straighten things out with the temple first.A few weeks off would be great.After all he WAS a war hero. Yeah Master Yoda and Master Windu HAD to they just HAD to give in.Anakin stumbled through the doors of the Temple once more with his mind on Padme and Made in Endor rat poop.

"Allow you on this rest we shall." Yoda said

"Yes.I agree.After all you did destroy Darth Sidious." Master Windu Agreed

"Thank you Masters." Anakin bowed low

"See ya Obi-Wan." Anakin added

Anakin was staring at the piece of paper crumpled in his mechanical hand. #890 Mega-Lux Apartments.Anakin ripped the paper into shreds.This was the address of Anakin's current most hated enemy.Reno.Anakin spoke to the Clerk droid asking it to inform Reno of his arrival.Anakin wanted the little rat to be ready.Anakin really wanted a good and honorable fight.Anakin burned into his mind that Reno was still a Senator._And Padme-napper._

"Open UP!" Anakin slammed at the door

"All right all right I'm coming no need to rush." Came that silly dignified voice of Reno

"Stay away from HER!" were the words Anakin screamed at Reno

"I am!" Reno snarled

"Whadda ya mean I AM?" Anakin asked

"She won't let me anywhere near her that's why." Reno mumbled

"HA!" Anakin grinned

"But she told me she won't go near you either!" Reno smirked

"Huh?" Anakin said confused

"Yup.And good-bye" Reno said shoving Anakin out the door

"HEY!"

Anakin stood completely dissed outside of Reno's door.

"What's wrong with YOU PEOPLE!" Anakin screamed to no one in particular

(Author's Note)

This story is sooo messed up.


	6. Jedi And Senators Should Never Marry

"Jedi And Senators should Never Marry"

Anakin stared blankly at the table in front of him.Anakin was sitting alone in the Morro Club.Anakin'smind was still focused on a certain Little angel.Anakin shook his head.Again he reminded himself girls were hazardous to your health.Anakin grinned at this thought and got up ready to leave.

"Whadda ya mean were goin' to Na-boo-boo.!" Luke whined

"Why?" Anakin asked patiently "Why don't you want to go?"

"'Cos We cant swim!" Leia groaned

"And the water is way too deep." Luke added

"But its nice and pretty there." Anakin argued

"Too pretty!" Luke groaned "It kinda freaks me out."

"Yeah." Leia added "That Lady in the picture with Dad freaks you too!"

Anakin flinched. He knew they meant Padme.He had never told them that she was their mother.What Anakin couldn't understand was WHY beauty freaked Luke out.Beauty was beautiful…Just like Padme.

"Like it or Not you two are going." Anakin muttered

"Aww MAaan!"

Anakin packed his clothes into a very small suitcase.He only wanted to go back to Naboo to relax.Try not to think about Padme.And stay away from Reno.The twins were still whining and groaning as they watched 3PO and R2 load each of their bags into his ship.

"C'mon guys it'll be fun." Anakin said as swerved in front of an enormous battleship

"No it won't." Luke snarled

"Yeah it will." Leia smiled

"Wha?I thought we were in this fight together!" Luke cried

"Nah.I lied 'cos I think Naboo is pretty."

"Girls are dumb."

"Boys have two digit IQ's"

"DAAAD!"

Anakin felt like slamming his head on the windshield.He really needed someone like Padme.Someone to calm him down when his hyper-active children happened to annoy him to no end.He needed to kiss her hold her or hug her or just look at her anyway.He wanted to cry in front of her and start begging her to come back.He loved her so darn much.Anakin felt his heart pound hard against his chest.Anakin used a Jedi method to calm him.Anakin could see her face smiling at him…mocking at him with Reno kissing her everywhere.The thought of it made Anakin's eyes start to water.Anakin blinked and tears started to stream down his eyes.Why did she even leave anyway?Anakin punched in the code and soon the starship lurched into hyperspace.Anakin stood up and walked into his quarters.He just wanted to sleep and never ever wake up.

5 hours later……..

"Padme?" Anakin groaned drowsily

"No daddy it's me!" Leia squeaked

Anakin frowned.Yes it WAS Leia.He could now tell that it was her because she had His nose.Not Padme's.Anakin just moaned because there was sharp pain attacking his side ...Padme is hazardous to a young Jedi's peace.

"Dad we are on Na-boo-boo." Luke struggled to pronounce the name after all he was just 3 years old.

"Excellent.Did 3PO unload the bags yet?"

"Yes Master Ani.As a matter of fact I just did." Came Threepio's prissy voice

"We are on the island then?" Anakin continued

"Why yes sir."

Anakin stared off the distance.Out the window he could see Padme's Lake House.Anakin grinned that was why he chose the island so he could see the house…The same house where in he Padme kissed him.His First Kiss.

"C'mon guys." Anakin said

"And girl." Leia reminded him

So persistent Anakin thought.Just like her mother.Maybe she will be a great woman when she grows older.After all she had the most Perfect Parents in the entire galaxy Anakin thought proudly.And Luke will be one of the most respected Jedi in the history of The Order.Anakin smiled to himself…Yes they will be the best of them all!

When they arrived at the small cottage on the little island the first thing Anakin did was walk up to his room.Anakin felt tired and pained.He needed rest.Funny Anakin thought He had been sleeping for 5 hours and he was STILL tired. Thinking Padme must have strained every single muscle in His body.Girls…Were extremely hazardous to A Young Man's health Anakin reminded himself for the thousandth time.Yeah a little more rest

Couldn't hurt.Yeah…

Author's Note

I end all the chapters with Anakin falling asleep…Such idiocy….


	7. Reminiscing

"Reminiscing"

Anakin was sitting down contentedly on a chair in the balcony in his little house. It was nice looking at the Lake. With its pretty sparkles and reflections of the sky. The scenery was just beautiful here. What better thing was the fact that he could see Padme's Lake House from here. He didn't like remembering Padme But he just couldn't forget her. Her face just tormented her everyday every second every single moment of his pathetic life, Anakin could hear her voice too. It was just too painful for him to bear. Feeling a little angry at himself for giving in to her beauty and love Anakin stood up and left to check on his children.

Sure enough when Anakin checked both twins were in a furious video game battle. Anakin was happy About this because there would be any mess later on.Anakin cleared his throat loudly trying to get theirAttention. His only answer was "Grrr…" and a "Ummm…".

"I'm leaving just for a little while." Anakin mumbled

Leia paused the game.

"Why?" Leia asked

"I just want to look around." Anakin answered

"Fine." Leia grumbled

Anakin walked around the forest mind still on Padme.He liked the smell of the forest.He liked because it was quiet too.It also calmed him down because of its beauty.Anakin shook his head trying to get her out of his head.She was just too poisonous to him. She was a distraction.

"Padme." Anakin murmured softly "I need you."

Anakin stared through a clearing trying to see Padme's house.Surprisingly he could see a silverish ship land Near the she be there? Could She have come?He needed to know.

Authors Note

I know its short.


	8. You Freak Me Out

"You Freak Me Out"

Anakin was stunned. Why was Padme here? Okay so she lived here but why now? Anakin sprinted back to his little cottage for his ship.

"Dad?" Anakin turned around to see Luke

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Over there. Just a little visit no worries." Anakin grinned

"Do we have a mommy?" Luke mumbled

Smiling Anakin walked over to his son.

"Sure you do." Anakin reassured "In fact you might see her pretty soon now."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I Am."

"Love you Dad."

"See ya."

Anakin sped off to Padme's house. Frantically He rapped on the door. Begging to himself that she was really there.

"PADME!"

He heard someone run frantically to the door.

"Who may I ask are you?" A tired young servant boy questionned him

"Anakin Skywalker ,Jedi, " Anakin snarled "Is your Mistress home?"

"Why yes." The boy smiled "Just arrived a while ago."

"May I see her?" Anakin asked calming down

"I dont see why not."

Anakin followed the boy into her living room.

"Allow me to call her." The boy bowed his way out.

Anakin waited calmly. He looked at the view out the window. Certainly much better than the view at his cottage.

"Ani?" He heard a familiar voice "Anakin!"

Felt her wrap around his neck. He felt her tears stream down his neck. He heard her whisper "I missed you.".

" Oh Padme." Anakin hugged her tight "I missed you so much."

" I thought you hated me?" Padme whimpered

"Hate you?How could I hate you?" Anakin smiled

"Well you tried to choke me out." Padme looked away

"Why did you leave the kids?It took me ages to fix this!" Anakin scolded

"I knew it was wrong..." Padme cried

"Well dont worry Padme we are together now.It's all that matters now.All that matters..."

!#$#$((2732017428740-57-4875-43bloooooock7750143754750134

Author's Note

Yeah I know it's pathetic.


	9. HeartAche

"HeartAche"

Anakin stared at Padme who was sitting across the other side of the table. Anakin wondered why she was acting like this. After all just a few moments ago she was so happy to see him. He could not understand why her lips were'nt bent into her usual smile. Instead it was forming an extremely less attractive frown.

"Anything wrong Paddy?" Anakin asked

"No." Padme said hesitantly

"Spit it out. I know you're hiding something." Anakin said

"Later." Padme motioned to the plates full of food in front of him "After dinner."

"Alright." Anakin said

Anakin watched his angel eat slowly and uneasily. He did'nt like seeing her like this but nevertheless Anakin continued on munching his Ore-shik imported chicken. After dinner Anakin let Padme sit silently and quietly. Anakin grew restless and uneasy not to mention curious. He desperately wanted to know what was bothering his wife.

"Dinner's over Padme. Now spill." Anakin said with only the slightest bit of contempt

"...I...we..." Padme started but failed

"What?" Anakin asked gently

"We can't be together!There I said it!" Padme yelled hysterically "You forced me into this marriage!I knew I should never had given in to you!Because of this I'm stuck between politics and a family!I know very well I can't handle both without letting the other feel neglected at a time!Anakin I know you have never minded rules but I do! I know this hurts but I really can't leave the senate in this state. With this stupid and pointless war going on I just do'nt have any time left for family time. Anakin... I'm sorry but we just were'nt meant to be..."

Anakin sat there staring at that beautiful young wife of his. Did this mean she did not love him anymore? Anakin felt like breaking down right there in front of her. Struggling to think Anakin tried to win her back oncemore.

"We could ask Threepio or Artoo to help." Anakin suggested miserably

"Yes but they have other duties too. R2 has to help on my ship and 3PO the house. Besides the children need more than love.They need parents who they can trust to always be there." Padme reasoned out

"What about the kids?" Anakin asked bitterly "Do'nt you want them?"

"OF COURSE I want them but...We just can't give them everything they want to have. Money is not a problem but since you and I will be gone most of the time the thing they will want most will be loving parents." Padme said sadly

"So who WILL take care of them?" Anakin his voice trembling

"Oh Anakin do'nt look at me like that. I guess Luke will go to the Jedi Temple and Leia to the Alderaanian Student Legislatory Program." Padme said "Bail could adopt Leia...I'm one hundred percent sure that she will be happy there. She has been there before has'nt she?"

"Yeah...Loved it way more than Luke did." Anakin mumbled

"And I've heard Luke's ambitions to be just like you Anakin. He will make a fine Jedi." Padme said

"I'm sure he will." Anakin said looking down at his feet

"Look Anakin I know this separation is hard but...Jedi should never marry." Padme said "You can take your time walking to the door." And with that Padme left the room.

"See you.I love you...And I'll miss you." Anakin said quietly

-------------\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------bloooooooockkk----------+

Luke was worried about his Father. Lately his father had been leaving the house for long periods of time. Sure there was this huge Republic war but somehow he could tell it had nothing to do with the war. Luke thought that it had something to do with that beautiful young woman on the HoloNett. He had watched his father beam proudly at the woman as she went bravely on with her big and complicated speeches. Sometimes Anakin would turn off themonitor and then cry in front of a portrait the young lady. Luke then heard a deep rumbling coming from the landing pad. He could tell that was the engine of his father's double turbo light speeder. Luke ran hurriedly to the balcony to watch his father land. Luke watched patiently as Anakin skillfully landed that huge speeder. Luke could see Anakin's silhouette in the cockpit. Luke found his super binoculars and focused it on his father only to see his father bent over on the controls _crying._

-------------\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------bloooooooockkk----------+

Anakin slammed at the control board hard. He felt his warm tears flow down his face. Yes he knew Padme was right about their marriage. That this was totally illegal and WRONG. but he could not bear to the fact that he had just been rejected by his beautiful angel and that he had to give away his son and daughter to men like Organa or Windu. Rejection was something Anakin Skywalker was not accustomed to. But yes Padme was right about the fact both of them could not always be near his children. After all he had just gotten a call that he and Obi-Wan were to lead three clone squads into a possible space fight near one of the moons of Gibraltarr. He was sure they would be gone for five to thirteen months. Maybe this decision was for the best. And with that Anakin opened the cockpit door and wlaked back to his summer home.

-------------\\\\\\\\\\\\\----------bloooooooockkk----------+

Author's Note

Yeah I know it's sucks. But pleeze review any way. Just click on the button the arrrows are pointing too.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	10. Ultimate Letdown

"Double Trouble"

Anakin stared at the family pictures littered on his desk. Each of them contained memories of his family. Surprisingly none of them held Padme's wonderful face. Anakin sighed tiredly and shved them all into his bag. Why he had bothered to bring the stupid pictures on the trip was a mystery to him. Maybe he just wanted to remember the twins' birthday parties. Or maybe because Padme had missed all of these moments.

"Luke!You better hurry up with those bags!" Anakin yelled as he swung his bag over his shoulder

Anakin had told both Luke and Leia about Alderaan and Coruscant. Luke would become a jedi and Leia become something of a politician. Luke was excited about the idea of cutting droids' heads off. But Leia was saddened about having to be an Organa instead of Skywalker. After all she had just learned how to spell _Skywalker_. But they would just have to deal with it.

----------------- At Coruscant-----------------------------------------------------------

"Of course Master Skywalker. My family would be happy to take care of and train Leia." Bail Organa said happily

"Quite young yet multi-talented Luke is. Very happy to train him we will." Yoda said

"Thank you. I'm very glad that..." Anakin started

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "Our squadrons are scheduled for take off in ten minutes and Artoo is'nt even on your ship yet!"

"Forgive me master." Anakin said

-----------------------------At The Hangar---------------------------------------------------------------

"Repulic Leader Six you and your squadron have permission for take-off." The guy at the P.A. said

"Copy. Alright guys let's move." Anakin said " Ready Artoo?"

Anakin listened to Artoo's beeps.

"Alright. Set the speed to 2.56 sublight set more power to the shields." Anakin ordered

Anakin started punching the coordinates for Gibraltarr.

"Republic Ten Eight Five and Four follow me." Anakin said into the com before shifting into Lightspeed

However when Anakin and his squadron arrived there were less than ten droid fighters already there.

"Attack Formation!" Anakin yelled "Artoo releasetwo proton torpedoes!"

One hit a ship neatly but the other missed.

"Good one R2. Darn it." Anakin tried very hard to shoot down the droid ships with his laser cannon. " Agh!I've been hit! R2 whats the damage?" R2 showed the damage reports "Left wing engine shot down and the other is overheating. Accelation compensator's got a fracture... Oh damn!"

Anakin swore right before his fighter's controls blew up and the ship crashed right in the middle of Gibraltarr's moon. Anakin just remembered seeing one of the ships on his squadron exploding before he blacked out..."

-------------------------------block------------------------------

That was dumb.Review pleeze.


End file.
